1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD). More particularly, the present invention relates to a transreflective LCD.
2. Description of Related Art
Since multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) LCD has advantages of super wide view angle and high display quality, the MVA LCD draws lots of attractions from market. Conventional MVA LCD utilizes some protrusions or slits on the inner surfaces of two transparent substrates to deviate the alignment direction of liquid crystal molecules surrounding the protrusions or slits from the alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules on planar surface, so that the view angle of LCD can be increased.
Although the protrusions of MVA LCD can increase the view angle thereof, the irregular alignment of the liquid crystal molecules surrounding the protrusions always create the problem of light leakage in the dark state and the contract ratio of the LCD is thus decreased.